The adventures of G and M
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Jovana went to make sure that no one was hurt- she didn't expect to have a Predator follow her home, but, she welcomed him with open arms. And after 8 months, his kin is wondering where their best inventor is and why he knocked up a human girl PredXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of G and M

PredXOC

(Prologue)

She made her way through the thick brush, having seen something fall from the sky, into the jungle. "Hello?" she called, wondering if it has been a ship- it looked like one. She walked a little farther and saw a strange metal ship, snagged in the thick vines of the trees. She looked around. If there was a ship there- someone must have been driving it, right? That was the only logical explanation. So, the pilot must be somewhere within the some distance of the ship, too, right? She looked around- the ship didn't look like something the United States had made- but it must have been hit or malfunctioned to crash in the Jungle.

She looked around, trying to pick out any grunts of pain the pilot might be giving- the cawing of exotic birds, the chirping and buzzing of various insects. Then a growl and she looked to her right, seeing a tiger. She stepped back as it slowly walked towards her, baring its teeth, giving a short growl, and then a short bark of a roar, following her slowly. Her foot got caught in a tree root, and she fell back, gasping in pain, the Tiger growled. Suddenly, it stopped, looking in another direction and snarled, and she looked, seeing nothing. The Tiger roared, backing up, flattening its ears, before turning tail and running away, and she watched it flee, confused and wondering what has scared it off, before something cold pressed against the ankle that was stuck in the tree root.

"Ah!" she shivered, wondering if it was a snake, and looked down, seeing sharp metal talons, on her ankle. The coolness of the metal against her skin was relaxing, but it scared her to follow the rest of the metal armor to see where it led her gaze. There was a sort of hissing/ rattling sound next to her ear and something cold and smooth brushed against her neck. Could it be the side of a knife, maybe? Whatever it was, the sensation vanished, and the hand withdrew slightly, she felt another cold sours on her lower back, and the hand she had her eyes on, grabbed the tree root and shook it back and forth slowly, before ripping the part that trapped her foot, out of the ground. The cold source vanished, and she pulled back her foot, and got to her feet, turning, and blinked in shock.

A strange creature in a full suit of armor was crouched on the ground, and it looked at her, a mask of metal over its face, standing up to its full height. It was so much taller than her- maybe 6 or 7 feet tall. It tilted its head to the side, looking at her, as if wondering something. It got on one knee, another set of hissing and clicking followed, and it was as tall as her collar bone still. It obviously wasn't from here- but how could she thank it? She leaned over and kissed it on the forehead of its mask.

"Thank you." She said, and it looked at her, and she was unsure of what to call it, but she wanted to find the pilot still. Maybe…this was the pilot of the strange ship? It stood up and there was more hissing. She pointed to it, then the ship behind it, "Is that yours?" It turned its head slightly to look at the ship, then her, and pointed to the ship, then itself, and nodded. "This is your ship then?"

"M…i…neh." She blinked, but smiled. Well, he looked ok- he wasn't bleeding anywhere, and that suit of armor wasn't dent in anyway. She was happy.

"I see. Well, thank you for helping me get my foot out." She told it, turning and walking off, turning around to wave and found it right behind her. Not in her personal bubble, but just outside of it. She smiled, "Hi again." It replied with a set of soft hisses and clicks, tilting its head to the side as she backed away. "I need to go now." It glanced at the ground then followed her. Was it going to kill her? Or was it lost? Maybe it was hungry? If it was hungry- then what did it eat? She tried walking away again; glancing over her shoulder- it was still following her. She turned to it and walked towards it, and it lurched back with a, 'Tsch!' (pronounced 'tou-sh'), and she stopped. It wasn't a threatening hiss or chirp- it sounded more surprised/ amused/ intrigued. It was cute.

She turned and walked away, no sound of crunching leaves or twigs- but when she looked back, it was still following her. Would he follow her all the way back to her home? _They're just going out the same way as you, Jovana, they're just leaving the same way as you are. _But, she navigated her way through the jungle. She figured that, eventually, it would loose interest and leave her alone. That's what she thought, as she put her arms away from her, as she walked over a fallen tree that had fallen over a river, to get to the other side. The water has splashed numerous times on the tree, and she almost slipped, but a metal arm made sure she didn't fall into the river. She got down from the tree, and turned around, the being looked at her. "T-Thank you." She said, and it responded with a soft hiss, and she turned and continued on towards exiting the forest. At one point, she came to an area she had climbed up a tree with looked like it had flimsy and unsafe limbs. She turned to the creature, and it looked at her, her back to the edge of the sharp cliff the tree helped one get to. "You can't climb the tree- it might collapse on you."

It didn't seem to understand, but seemed to be looking at something past her.

She tried to express to it that it would break the tree if it continued to follow her, but suddenly, she lost her footing, one of the tree's branches, snagged the bandana around her head, as she fell, and the creature grabbed her shirt, and pulled her back onto the ledge. "You just keep saving my life, don't you?" It tilted its head to the side, and she ascended down the tree, and found it at the bottom, waiting for her. She stared at it, "Um- Thank you again-" She said, and she tied her log locks back up in her bandana, the stranger being reached for her, and she froze, as it grabbed a lock of her hair. "…You don't like it, do you?" It looked at her, and she looked down, "No one else likes my hair- they think I'm cursed." She murmured, taking her hair from its hand, and wrapping it up before hiding it away underneath her bandana, and continued on.

Eventually, she came to a spot, and pushed aside some grass, seeing her house, and looked back, seeing her stalker making its way through the brush with some difficulty, now that the grass was taller than him. She felt bad, but her house was a mess- when it wasn't looking, she bolted, running as fast and as far as she could, and slipped into a cool and dang hiding place she was sure she'd be safe in, only a sliver of light entering said hiding spot, aside from a medium-sized hole where she his to the left off. She was thankful that her mocha skin matched that of the earth.

She saw a clawed boot, and it vanished, and she exhaled so quietly it was almost inhumanly possible. Something brushed against her led, and she looked to her left, seeing the thing. She yelped, jolted, his her head on the top of the hiding spot, and curled up, holding her head. "Oww…" She looked to where she had seen it, and it was no longer there, making her confused, before the ground was ripped off, and she looked up, before her eyes rolled back and everything went black.

~O~O~O~

She blinked, seeing a brown ceiling. Her house? She looked over, seeing a pair of shiny black eyes and four single fangs. It tilted it head to the side, and she stared at it, looking down, recognizing the familiar black armor, seeing its mask on the bedside table out of the corner of her eye. She smiled at it. "Did you bring me here?" It nodded, "Well, thank you." She got up, putting a hand to her head, feeling dizzy, and made her way to the kitchen, seeing she was indeed in her own home. It watched as she opened up the refrigerator, looking at him, "I'll make you something too eat- I don't know what you can eat, so just come over and put what you can on the counter." It stood up and went over to her, and she stepped aside so it could raid the fridge, and it followed the suggestion.

Meat. Everything it pulled out of her fridge was meat. And it knew where her meat storage and dry meat storage were as well. She smiled happily, "That's great. Will you eat something I make you?" It nodded, and she smiled, pulling out a pan, as it grabbed its mask and put it on before it left the house, as she cooked. When she was done, it returned, as she put a portion of the meal on a plate, and some rice in a bowl for it, looking in its direction. It returned the gaze, and she noticed it had some blood on its hand, and she stopped what she was doing, and went over to it. "Oh my, are you hurt?" She asked, checking its hand, turning it this way and that. It didn't really respond, as she needlessly wrapped a bandage around its "wounded" hand, and set the meal at the table, "Well, eat up- it will help you heal." It took off its mask and sat down, eating some of the meat, before gobbling it down, "Y-You want some more?" It tilted its head to the side, and she took its plate, filling it high with a second helping, glancing back, seeing it push the rice away in some-what disgust, and she laughed, pushing the meat back into the pot she had made the meal in, having made quite a bit, since she didn't know how much it ate. She set the pot in front of the being. "Here- I'll take your rice and you can have the rest of the meat, ok?" It stared at her moment, before gorging itself on the meat, as she calmly ate her two helpings of rice quietly and somberly, as if she was in another world entirely. It looked at her, licking its lips, and she sighed, before looking up and smiling. "Y-You're done already? That was fast!" She said happily, "Tomorrow, I'll make you extra, ok? I-If you come by tomorrow, that is." She said, and it nodded.

She took the dishes and put them in the sink, and started cleaning them, as it stood beside her, watching. It took a dish and tried to clean it, but the dish shattered in its hands, a piece cutting her cheek, and she flinched, a thin line of blood, slipping down her cheek, and it looked at her, then the shattered plate in its hands. She laughed it off, smiling gently, reaching over, "Its ok, here, I'll get that." She said, taking the broken pieces and putting them in the trash bin, not seeming to notice as she continuously and accidentally cut her hands on the sharpest bits.

Eventually, the sun vanished from the sky, and she vanished into her room, offering the guest room to him, and he lay on the comfy spare bed, staring at the ceiling. It was so cold in the room, and he couldn't find a comfortable position no matter how many times her turned, the sound of water running, ringing in his ears- and when she turned and tossed on the bed, his sharp claws and the sharp protective tips of his armor ripped and tore the comfy mattress to shreds, and when he got on his knees to see the extent of the damage, the mattress was completely fucked up and ruined. He got up and left the room, standing in the hall. He went to the kitchen sink, and attempted to clean some of the left over dishes- in exchange for ruining the mattress. Gently. Gently. He washed them- and dried one. It didn't break! It was perfectly fine, just like when she washed them. So, with confidence, it did another, away from the sink, and it slipped out of its hands. It scrambled to snatch it from the air, but it crashed to the floor, and the door to her room flew open and she abruptly exited her room in a single towel, encasing her body, her hair dripping wet and brown.

"What happened?" It stared at her, as she crossed the room quickly- a trail of water droplets being left behind, but it kept her at arm's length, so that she wouldn't step on the broken dish. She exhaled in relief, a hand on her chest, "Oh, good, it's just a dish," It lowered its head. "Oh- it's just a dish! I can always buy another…" she patted him on the head. "It's not your fault, it was an accident." She said, before getting up and going back to her room, and it cleaned up the mess, before going into her room again, a strange scent floating in the air. It entered the room and stopped, seeing her in a thin night gown, and she glanced back, blushing, and looked away, continuing to brush her hair. It stood there, and was silent, the scent originating from her room. It went into her bathroom and searched out the source, as she lay down in her bed and turned out the light, pulling up the covers, and found a comfortable spot to sleep in. It continued to search for the source of the intoxicating scent- a lot of it was in the bathroom, but it seemed- watered down. So it found the strongest scent among it, and followed it into her bed room, and saw her sleeping. She opened her eyes, looking at it, "Could you not sleep in the guest room?" It shook its head, and she patted the spot next to her, turning onto her back, "You can sleep here if you want."

It went to the offered side, slipping under the covers and laying next to her, as she got comfortable once more and closed her eyes to sleep, the scent vanishing completely. Where was it! It wafted between vanishing and being so strong it couldn't bear sitting around. It got closer to her- she was so warm. It stared at her chest, as she was laying on her side, turned towards it, getting into sleeping. They looked so soft-(a/n: talking about her boobs, ladies and gentlemen) - were they? It poked one gingerly, and it bounced. "!" It was squishy and really soft. It glanced at her; too see if she was awake, before grabbing a small portion of the exposed boob with three fingers. "What are you doing?" It looked up, and she was staring at it curiously. The strange scent, filled the air, and she took off its mask, "If you keep wearing that, you won't be able to breath. Honestly." She said, setting it on the table beside her, before she was pushed onto her back, "Hm?" It searched her for the scent, since it was strongest around her. She blushed as it searched her for the source of the scent, and when he finally found it, she flinched away from its curious touch, and it looked at her as she pushed her gown down between her legs, blushing. "M-Maybe you should just sleep in the other room…"

It wrapped its claws around her hand, and pulled her back to laying down, n wrapping an arm around her waist and laying its head on her chest (which, it noted, was both warm and soft, thus, pleasing it). "I guess you could stay- but only I you behave!" It looked at her at the last word.

"Be…have." It gurgled, before nuzzling her soft chest, and fell asleep in its overall warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

The adventures of G and M

Chapter 1

~Gun-slinger Jovana~

~8 months later~

"_Hey, Ah'Jil, how do you feel having 7 different moms?"_

"_Well, if some aren't there, the others are."_

"_I only want one mate when I can get one. All of our females scare me- they're so much bigger than me."_

"_Malkai, everyone is bigger than you."_

"_I know, but I'll find a girl smaller than me, and if they're smaller than me, they'll be willing to be my mate, right?"_

(A/N: by the way, Ah'Jil's name is pronounced Ah-kh-jill. Malkai's name is pronounced Mal-k-ei)

He punched the wall, and the ship shivered. 'Malkai, you bastard.' He growled angrily, pounding in the coordinates of where Malkai's ship had crashed, and picked a suitable place to land, and when he did land, he cloaked his ship and punched its coordinates into his wrist mechanism, before heading off. Malkai, indeed, had been the weakest of their people, and it was pitiful to watch the females pick on him, but he had earned the right to be the next Leader. He had worked so hard and long, and now, even the females backed away when he came by- many even begged to be one of his wives. He still kept to his 'no female of our kind' rule, and gently let them down.

"So this is where he is staying?" He said, finding a small house. There was what seemed to be a carving area- who tall bamboo poles with 'Y' shaped tops, that held another pole in the 'V' area of the top of the poles. Strong pieces of rope were on the sides of the pole and they held some blood stains. It went into the house, the door open, and searched the two bedroom house. One guest room, with a tattered mattress, a kitchen, small dining room, family room and living room, one bathroom at the end of the hall- Then, he found a girl, sitting in a bed, looking at him, a surprised look on her face, and her stomach swelled with pregnancy, but she looked rather relaxed and peaceful, in a light blue night gown. "Awe, you look so cute in that night gown, human." He chirped, and of course she didn't understand him, but she leaned over to her left, over the bed side and reached down, "What are you getting?" There was the sound of someone cocking a shoot gun, before she pointed a strange bazooka with a bulky knife at the tip of it, in his _**face**_, "HOLY BLACK WARRIOR, WHAT THE HELL!" He panicked, and she glared at him, saying something, and as he hesitated, he was slammed to the floor with a growl, and a blade was put to his throat. "M-Malkai?" Malkai withdrew slightly, retracting the blades of his gauntlet.

"Ah'Jil, what are you doing here?" He responded, getting off of him, and helping his kin-folk to his feet, going into the room, the girl having stashed the strange gun out of sight, and Malkai put his hand on her head, brushing her hair aside, and rested his forehead on hers, and she responded by lowering her head slightly, smiling gently, and closing her eyes.

"Why did you tackle me, Malkai?" He asked, and Malkai looked back at him, standing up, turning to him half way.

"I thought you were going to attack her- Come, we will talk as I work, yes?" He said, and looked back, seeing the girl get to her feet, and waddle to the room, Ah'Jil blocking her way, and she looked up at him, and he looked down at her. "Ah'Jil- maybe you should move aside…"

"No. she's not like our females, she's smaller than Me." Ah'Jil laughed and pushed her making she gasped in surprise, loosing her balance, and Malkai caught her. He set her on her feet, and punched Ah'Jil in the face, and he stumbled back, the girl gasped and lightly tapped Malkai's arm, and he looked at her. "Malkai, what was that for!"

"That was almost for hurting a pregnant woman, Ah'Jil. Now leave her alone, she's the cook here. Come, talk with me, brother." Malkai said, walking to the doorway, grabbing the dead body of a tiger he had killed, and dragged it to the carving area, stopping and looking back. Ah'Jil got up and passed the girl,

"I'm not afraid of you, wench." Ah'Jil said, and Malkai watched, flinching, as she drove a cleaver into his brother's armor and his brother snarled in pain, holding his wounded shoulder, and went outside. "Who is that violent, crazy human female, Malkai?"

"My mate, Ah'Jil. Keep in mind; she only stabbed you because she saw you as a threat to our child. Malkai said, as he carved the flesh from the tiger skin he had tied up tightly to the carving pole. "Separate the meat from the bones and cut it up, will you, Brother?" Malkai asked and continued carving the skin, Ah'Jil did just that.

"Did you say your child?"

"Yes. I know I was supposed to die when I killed my prey, and I did- but when I got the ship up and running to go, it crashed back to earth and I ended up here. That's when I met her- she came to see if there was anyone wounded, I guess."

"I see, but why live here? Why this human woman?"

"Well, it's peaceful here- and her cooking is delicious. All I do is hunt- and she cooks, I get a place to sleep, and she makes me warm blankets from my trophy skins." Ah'Jil paused at Malkai's words.

"Really! Even our women can't do that!" Ah'Jil exclaimed, and Malkai nodded, continuing to carve the tiger skin. "How many blankets has she made you? The meals, how many of them?"

"Every night she cooks for me, even in her state, and I have 15 trophy blankets. She doesn't want much in exchange, but I've been trying to learn her language so I can communicate better with her. I believe her birthday is coming up-" Malkai paused and looked at Ah'Jil, "I think- I will get her an animal for a present."

"Well, I was sent to take you back, actually. Maybe a pet for her would be nice."

"I'm not going back and leaving her here alone, Ah'Jil, she's in danger even when I go hunting. This is why I got her a gun. To protect herself with- already, numerous Aliens have attacked the house, and that gun helped greatly in getting rid of them." He untied the tiger skin, and she came out from the house, saying something, and taking the tiger skin from him, and vanished back inside the house. "When must I return?"

"They requested I get you and return you today."

"Tomorrow, we will leave. I ruined the guest mattress, so, you will sleep in my bed with me and my mate. Here, the humans represent a mating bond with a ring around one's finger- I've got some rings back home, I will find one for her or make her one."

"Why did you do it?" Ah'Jil asked, and Malkai looked at him.

"Because I thought that it would be worth having a Predator with the determination and drive of a Human- plus, it could be a connection between both the Humans and our Kind." Malkai put all the freshly cut meat in a bowl, after rinsing it all off, and handed the bowl to the girl, who smiled and pulled out a large pot, and started cooking. "Now, we dispose of the bones while she cooks, and makes the blanket- we will help too, but later."

Indeed, they discarded the bones, and went back to the house to find the girl at the table, sewing the tiger skin, she glanced up and smiled at Malkai, who sat across from her, the sound of the meal bubbling, made Ah'Jil look at the pot. She put the tiger skin down and ran a hand through his dreadlocks as she walked past him to check on the meal. She got out a large bowl and a small bowl, and filled them both, getting another small bowl, and filled it with half a ladle scoop, setting the smallest bowl at her seat, the other small down at Ah'Jil's seat, and the large one at Malkai's seat. Malkai dug in happily, and his mate ate diligently, while Ah'Jil stared at his meal. She looked rather sad, and Malkai looked at him, "Ah'Jil, eat. It's good, and if you don't, you'll make my mate sad." Malkai said, and Ah'Jil nodded, and took off his mask, eating a spoonful. Time and space stopped, and when it started back up, Malkai was getting more food, and his mate was still slowly eating her 1st bowl. As they both devoured the pot, she stayed on her 1st bowl.

"Your mate looks distant." Ah'Jil commented, and Malkai looked at her, putting his hand on hers, and she looked up at him and brightened up, smiling, before continuing with her meal.

"She smiles a lot more than when I met her- I wish there was someway I could talk to her…find out what bothers her…it's the only time of the day she's not smiling." Malkai said sadly, but kept eating. When they were all finished, he took the dishes, and she said something, and stalked him to the sink and observed him as he cleaned the dishes. Ah'Jil was surprised that Malkai didn't break any of them- their natural strength would make it impossible to do such a thing. Malkai earned himself a kiss on the cheek, and she went to making the trophy blanket.

"How were you able to do that?" Ah'Jil asked, and Malkai looked at him, wiping his hands off on a dish towel.

"Do what? The Dishes?" Malkai asked, putting the dish towel back. "I couldn't do it- it's still difficult to be so agonizingly gentle with the dishes- but I kept breaking them. She didn't seem to mind, but she seemed to have trouble finding more bowls. So I've been working on not breaking them, and making her more."

"You make bowls for her?" Ah'Jil asked, as Malkai finished what he was doing, and dried the dish, putting it away, and Malkai looked at him.

"Yes. From the prey I kill, I remove the skeleton and skin. I carve the flesh from the skin, and she makes blankets, with the animal meat she makes dinner, and with the skeleton, I make dishes. These bowls, for example, I made from the scapulas of tigers and their hips." He responded, pulling down a pair of ivory bowls, putting them away and closing the cabinet, going over to the girl and taking up the seat next to her, scooting closer to her, and she looked up. Malkai laid his forehead on hers and she smiled gently, getting back to making the trophy skin into a blanket, Malkai resting a hand on her leg, patting it affectionately, turning his head to the window. "It smells like its going to rain soon…" She looked at him, a look in her eyes said she understood what he had just said, and she smiled, getting back to making the blanket.

"What significance does the rain hold, Malkai? It only nurtures the plants of this world." Ah'Jil asked, confused, and Malkai stroked her hair, as she worked.

"When it rains- she dances, and she's so happy." Malkai said, and rubbed her thigh gently, and she blushed, but kept working.

"Malkai, you always were the odd-one-out, but we really do need you back- everything is failing in your stupid decision of staying here." Ah'Jil said, and Malkai growled warningly, but he was oblivious, "I mean- she's not even one of our race, plus, she's not even worth it!" She paused what she was doing, looking at Ah'Jil, looking somewhat saddened and concerned, and Malkai was hunched slightly, as Ah'Jil continued, "Look at her, Malkai! You're standards have dropped so drastically! To even breed with a human- such a forbidden act will get you exiled or killed,-" Suddenly, Malkai growled and tackled Ah'Jil to the floor, and she abruptly stood up, yelling something, trying to intervene, but Malkai growled something to her in a language Ah'Jil didn't comprehend, before he slashed Ah'Jil across the face, and punched him a few times.

"Hey- hey you two!" She yelled, but they kept fighting. "Please- please stop it! Malik! MALIK!" she yelled, grabbing Malkai's arm and hugging it to her chest, Malkai looking at her, his hand of Ah'Jil's face. "Stop it!" Malkai looked down at Ah'Jil, punching him one last time- HARD, before she pulled Malkai off of Ah'Jil. She grabbed his head, getting a tight hold on Malkai's dreadlocks, and pulled him down, "That's enough, now, you. If you're going to fight you take it outside, understand?" Malkai nodded, looking at Ah'Jil who got to his feet, and Malkai make a move towards him and Ah'Jil flinched, the girl pulled on Malkai's dreadlocks.

"As long as you are under this house's roof, you will not speak badly about my mate, Ah'Jil! Brothers or not, I won't let that go by unpunished." Malkai snarled warningly, Ah'Jil wiped the blood off his mouth, and Malkai, kisses her forehead, and she released him, as he grabbed a wash rag and a bucket, filling the bucket up with soap and water, and dropped it next to Ah'Jil's splatter of neon blood, and threw the rag in his face. "Clean up your mess, Ah'Jil." Malkai said, and Ah'Jil growled, grabbing the rag and pulling it off his face. She scurried to the cabinet and grabbed another wash rag, dipping it into the bucket, and started to scrub at the splatter, but Malkai grabbed the back of her dress and lifted her up into the air, like one would lift a cat up by the scruff of its neck. "No, Jovana, he will clean this, and you will rest." She was set on her feet, and she picked up the blanket and went to the backyard to the small porch, and continued sewing it. Ah'Jil wiped up the blood, and when he was done, Malkai requested that he join himself and his mate on the porch.

The only sounds on the porch were the sounds of the rocking chairs creaking softly and the rain. Ah'Jil tried to sit in the rocking chair and found it difficult- neither helped him out, and she flapped the blanket in the wind, before standing up and offering it to Malkai. Malkai took her hand and the blanket, pulling her to sit in his lap, making her squeak and blush, and wrapped the blanket around them both. "Your mate- what was her name again?"

"Jovana. She told me her name and I told her mine. She calls me 'Malik' in her tongue." Malkai said, and she laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes, Malkai relaxed.

"Jovana…a unique name, but she's your mate." Ah'Jil said, and Malkai looked at her, as she slept against him, gently rubbing her stomach. She nuzzled his chest plate, "She seems happy."

"The rain calms her down and she falls asleep faster." Malkai picked her up, wrapping her up in the new blanket, before taking her inside, "Come, we too, will sleep now." They both went into Malkai and Jovana's bedroom, and he set her down in the middle of the bed, laying on the right side of it, cuddling with her, and she stirred slightly but didn't wake. "The nights are cold, so it's best to stay as close to her as possible." Malkai said, gesturing Ah'Jil over, who struggled to get into the bed. Malkai kissed her, and she stirred once more, looking at him murmuring something in a low tone, looking down, closing her eyes as Malkai nipped her neck.

"I do not wish to be present when you copulate with your mate, Malkai." Ah'Jil said, lying next to her, "Where is this warmth coming from?"

"It's coming from her- she'll keep you warm too, just stay close." Malkai said, and Ah'Jil got closer to her, and she looked back at him, Malkai told her something, and she relaxed, and her wrapped her arms around his neck, closing his eyes and falling asleep, as Ah'Jil too, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of G and M

Chapter 3

She woke up with the two of them clinging to her, making her blush. Malkai was one thing- his friend was another. She shook Malkai awake, and he looked at her, pointing to the other one, "His hands are on my butt- please do something…" She begged, and Malkai looked over her side, before leaning over, and shoving his friend off the bed, and they hit the floor with a loud thud, before Malkai curled up, being too tall for her bed. He nibbled on her neck and she moaned softly, "Malik…" She whimpered. They had shared names, but she still liked calling him Malik. He fell back asleep, his friend waking up, and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of her bed. She yelped in pain, and Malkai was on his feet. The two growled and snarled at one another, before Malkai's friend set her down, and she waddled over to Malkai. Malkai's friend left the room, and Malkai gently pushed her towards the shower, and she went into the bathroom and showered. She came out in a bath robe; Malkai was in her closet, glancing at her, and going back to what he was doing.

"What's going on, Malik?" She asked, and he offered her a shawl and an outfit he had picked out for her. She took it and shut the door, pulling on her panties, looking at Malkai, "Can you help me with my bra, Malik?" She asked, afraid of using any affectionate terms, as he helped her with her bra. He wasn't hers- they weren't married. She knew nothing about him, and he knew nothing about her. She pulled on the shirt he had picked out for her, and he helped with her pants. She knew that there was no way he could be really hers. He didn't belong here, and where ever he lived, she probably didn't belong there. He would most likely leave after the baby was born, and she'd be alone once more. He zipped up her boots for her, helping her to her feet, and left the room. She took only a few things, and put the shawl on, and exited her room, Malkai waiting for her, making her wonder what was going on. He had picked out her outfit- that meant something was up.

His friend was no longer in the house, but Malkai was waiting for her, offering her his hand, and turned his head towards the door, before looking back at her. She rubbed her stomach, "I'd love to go for a walk- but I'm pregnant, so I can't go too far." He let her hand go, and went outside, before coming back in, looking at his hands, and putting them a few inches apart, as if measuring the size of something- or distance. "Oh, so its close? Ok, that's fine I guess. As long as it doesn't hurt the baby…" She said, and he helped her outside, and she gasped a metal ship on the front lawn- just like the one she had found when she had first met Malkai. She pulled back, making him stop, and look back at her, as she shook her head. "I'm not going on that." She said, pulling her hand away from his, frowning, and he tilted his head, confused. "I'm sorry, but I don't belong where you do."

His friend growled something, and Malkai paid him no attention, leaning down, taking her hands in his, nuzzling her hair, before walking backwards, attempting to take her with him once more- but she refused him once more, her hands on her stomach, shaking her head. "No. I'm staying here." She turned to go back into the house, but he picked her up, and carried her aboard the ship, as she hollered her protests, "Malik! MALKAI, PUT ME DOWN!" He set her down on a soft bed, as the back part of the ship closed, locking them in, and his friend worked on something. Flashing digital-looking symbols were everywhere- she didn't understand any of them, and Malkai lay next to her, scary-looking weapons on a large cabinet on the other side of the small room, which was mostly taken up by the bed. Malkai held her, as the ship lifted off the ground, and she clung to him tightly.

~O~O~O~

Malkai's POV

"ai…Malkai." I woke up to Ah'Jil calling my name, "Malkai, we're on our way home- maybe your mate is hungry- she doesn't look too good…" I looked at Jovana, who looked pale. I listened for her heart- such a faint pulse. "What's wrong?"

"The oxygen mask- quickly, get it now!" He got it, and I put the mask over her mouth and nose.

'ksh, hah' She opened her eyes, taking a deep breath of the oxygen, and looking at me. I was pleased to know she just needed oxygen- her people here trained for years to go into space and I hope the baby wouldn't be injured by this or hurt. She hardly breathed- to save oxygen. I made sure to get as many I oxygen tanks as I could from the nearby village, with Ah'Jil's help- but eventually, she would have to adjust to the air of our home planet. Jovana closed her eyes, a hint of something I couldn't put my finger on, in her eyes, before she closed them. "Do you have any spare parts, here, Ah'Jil?"

"I have a radio and some other stuff in the back room." I got up and got to work. A radio- it could work.

(Later)

She laid there, her stomach growling, making her open her eyes, seeing Ah'Jil. He had food- Malkai, was no where in sight, and she had an oxygen mask on. Ah'Jil set the food down on the floor for her, next to the bed, so it was within reach, and went back to piloting. She leaned over the edge of the bed and found he had brought her a sandwich- and some weird substance. She frowned, but ate it anyway, feeling like she was going to heave it all up after she did. Jovana laid back and relaxed, Malkai came into the room- even when they all looked the same, and somehow- she could tell Malkai apart. She reached up and he took her offered hand in one of his. Malkai offered her something- a pill? "What's this for?" She asked, and he produced another one, taking off his mask, and he tossed it in his mouth and swallowed it down, "You want me to eat it?" He nodded, and she smiled uneasily, "O…Ok." She said, and hesitantly popped it in her mouth and swallowed it down.

"Can you hear me?" A deep and husky voice asked, and she looked up, wondering who had said that. Who did that sexy voice belong to?

"Y-Yes…" She answered hesitantly, and Malkai looked at her,

"That's great." It was Malkai who was speaking! She reached up and Malkai took her hand, putting it against his cheek. "Your name-tell it to me once more, now that I know what you're saying."

"Jovana." She said, and he closed his eyes,

"Mmn…I love your voice." She laughed, "Your laugh, too. I am Malkai." She blushed, and Ah'Jil peeped on the small love scene,

"I like your voice too," She said, kissing his forehead, and he put her hands in his dreadlocks,

"Do that thing you do when I misbehave- I like that too." He said, and she grabbed on to his dreadlocks and shook his head from side to side, and he purred, "Just like that." She laughed and they hugged, cuddling up on the bed, and Ah'Jil went back to piloting, grumbling to himself. "We're going to arrive shortly-"

"Where are we going?" She asked, and he licked her neck.

"My home planet." He said, "I want you to live with me on my planet…" He put his hand on her stomach, rubbing gently, "I want all three of us to live there, Jovana." She frowned faintly, and closed her eyes, enjoying his cold embrace. "You'll love it- there are flowers bigger than a man there. They're large and colorful- different hues of blues and purples and reds." Malkai told her, painting her a vivid picture of the place he grew up and left. "In my home planet, I will build our home, and we will live there with our family, were only we can hear each other's voices."

"Wait, only I can hear you?" She asked him, and Malkai chuckled.

"Well, I am the only one who can hear and understand you- I will speak a different language to my people and to them, you speak a language they don't understand." Ah'Jil snarled at Malkai to stop being so weird and Malkai told him to shut up, Jovana amazed,

"I didn't understand any of that…"

"Yes." He said, and she used his arm and chest as a pillow, as he rubbed her stomach gently, lulling her to sleep-and he changed her empty oxygen tank for a full one. Malkai refused to leave her side. When she woke up, he asked her simple things- her favorite color, what family she had, had she had any lovers before him. She relaxed and listened to him as he told her of his planet- how beautiful it was, and his own family members. She ran her hands through his dreadlocks, pulling on them every so often. He loved that. She listened to his comments- how he loved the way she rocked her hips when she got out of her clothes, how she cooked meat for him every night. Malkai nibbled on her finger tips, her palm, and her ankle- anywhere on her that was covered and in range when he had an urge to nip on something. She hummed to him and Malkai would sing some song of his people softly, and at one point, they both fell asleep- then Ah'Jil woke Malkai up for some stupid shit, and she woke up as a result of Malkai waking. Malkai left the room and Ah'Jil gave a high-pitched shriek, before Malkai came back and lay next to her.

"Was I worth it?" Malkai asked her and she raised an eyebrow, confused. "The intercourse…"

"OH!" She gasped, realizing what he was talking about and blushed, looking away slightly, "Y…Yeah…" Malkai fumbled with the button on her pants, and she blushed.

"I cannot break the defense on your pants." He growled and she blushed harder- they he cut the button off. He nibbled on her panty line, pulling off her pants and began to remove her panties when she pushed him away, "Hm?"

"W-What about your friend?" She squeaked and Malkai got up, going over to Ah'Jil, grabbing him by the back of the throat as she covered up.

"I'm going to please my mate. If you interrupt, I'll kill you and throw your body to your dogs." Malkai warned him, and Ah'Jil shivered. Malkai returned to her and closed the door, covering up the glass with an extra blanket. He returned back to her and she blushed, Malkai sliding a hand under the blanket and out of her hand, gently pulling it away, Jovana blushing. He rubbed her stomach gently, laying his head on her swollen abdomen, listening to the sounds of his offspring in her stomach. They child kicked and hit Malkai right in the face, and Jovana blinking in surprise, as Malkai pulled back, "He's strong." Malkai commented and he touched her cheek, "You'll be a fantastic mother, Jovana." He told her and she smiled, before gasping in surprise as Malkai went back to nibbling on her hip line and pulled down her underwear, licking her lip and she shivered. "Don't be afraid of me," Malkai told her, and she looked at him, "Have I not been gentle before?"

"You have…" She agreed softly, "W-What if my water breaks?"

"I'm not going to EAT our CHILD, thank you." Malkai said and she laughed at her own silliness, "I'm hungry and when we get there, there will be little to no privacy for us, I'm sure. Your tenseness is bad for the baby- just relax and enjoy it." She smiled and nodded, laying back, and he licked her lips before nipping them and she jolted,

"P-Please don't bite me- it hurts…" She murmured and Malkai nodded, getting back to pleasuring her, taking care to be as gentle as possible. The heat in the room raised but Malkai ignored it and she pulled on his dreadlocks, making him purr as he fingered her. When she did orgasm, he made sure that not a single drop got on the sheets, and Ah'Jil pounded on the door, Jovana flinching away from Malkai's touch. "I-I thought you made sure that your friend wouldn't interrupt!" She whimpered, flinching as Ah'Jil slammed on the door once more and Malkai covered her up, licking his fingers,

"Stay covered up." Malkai warned and she did, pulling her panties back on, and her pants, Malkai opening the door and stepping out, making sure Ah'Jil didn't get in. "Don't give me your shit, get back to driving!" Malkai snarled and Ah'Jil snapped something back, "I'll make sure your life is worse than the Black Warrior can give if you harm or even TOUCH my mate in anyway, Ah'Jil!" Ah'Jil tried to get past him and to her and she stayed back, but Malkai shoved him off and the door shut. After a while, Malkai returned and lay next to Jovana as if nothing had happened. "We'll arrive soon."

"Malkai, what just happened?"

"Oh, nothing, he just got a little- excited- off your hormones is all." Malkai answered, hugging her close and nibbled absently on her ear.

~O~O~O~

The Ship landed and everything shook when it did, Ah'Jil returning and Jovana snuggling up to a Sleeping Malkai, shaving him away. Ah'Jil told him something and a door opened and he vanished. Malkai growled, "Yeah, you can wait a couple minutes." Malkai waved him off and hugged Jovana.

"A…Are we here?"

"Yes, but we can just wait a minute or two-" she got up and hesitantly exited the room and Malkai groaned, "-or not." Malkai got up and Jovana quickly went back into the room, blushing.

"It's like there are duplicated of you and your friend everywhere!" She said softly, and Malkai chuckled. He exited the ship and she reluctantly followed him closely and he stopped, Ah'Jil telling all of them he found Malkai- and there were hundreds of thousands of other Predators similar to Malkai. They were quiet and tried to get a peek of Jovana before she came out. Malkai offered her his hand and she took it, letting him gently held her down out of the ship, her other hand on her stomach. She came to stand next to Malkai and they just stood there for a moment- but already her legs hurt so much. Some of the Predators had human skulls handing from theirs waists, the women were taller and more buff than the men.

It was when she saw the Human skull her stomach churned. He had played her! That was a human skull, so they probably took humans like her on a regular basis and kill them. She had been PLAYED! Malkai took her hand and held it and she pulled her hand back, making him look at her questioningly, "You played me!" She snarled with anger and sadness. "You don't love me! You don't even like e, probably. I'm just a play thing for you!"

"What are you talking about!" Malkai asked, and she went back into the ship. "If I was 'playing', which I'm not, then why are you pregnant with me child and why did I bring you here?" He asked her and she blinked, and reluctantly went back to his side, one of the others pointed to her and snorted/ chuckled, saying something. Malkai went over and punched him out, the others catching him and looking at Malkai. "Got anything else to say about her?" The Predator go to his feet and shook his head. "Good." There was a screech and a large, hideous monster was running at Malkai and herself. It jumped at them.

Spooked by this bold move, Jovana punched the creature in the jaw, and sent it flying, before losing her balance, and falling back onto her ass. Malkai helped her up and she frowned, hands on her stomach watching the mutant as it slowly got back up, whimpered, its tail between its legs, and it limped sideways, circling around before hastily limping away. "Honey that was my DOG you just attacked." She looked at Malkai, "That's a predator hound, my dear; they're our pets, not vicious attackers."

"I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, and Malkai patted her on the head, and she blushed faintly,

"It's alright; he was a bad dog anyways." The other predators stared at her in slight shock, and she hid behind Malkai slightly. Another predator said something, and Malkai looked over at a bigger predator- a female- as she attempted to approach her, and got between them. They said something and he snorted. "Fine." The bigger predator gently took Jovana's hand and led her away, Malkai at her heels, keeping the other predators at bay as they went to touch her.


End file.
